Noisy
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Spoilers 13x23 / Le bunker bat son plein dans cette nouvelle dynamique grouillante d'activité. Mais elle n'est pas au goût de tout le monde dans ses anciens habitants...


**Noisy**

Ecriture : Octobre 2018

One-Shot

Début de saison 14

Destiel

 **Notes **

Vieille fanfiction non postée que je viens de déterrer. J'ai commencé à l'écrire la veille de la saison 14, donc pas de spoilers de cette dernière, ce n'était que de la spéculation. Le bunker rempli de chasseurs était quelque chose que je souhaitais voir depuis le 12x22 (avec un Sam en leader dedans), donc j'ai commencé à écrire là-dessus, et (spoilers 14x01) j'ai été très heureuse de voir qu'on a bien eu ça =p (même si le bunker a l'air de vite se vider finalement ^^)

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Le bunker battait son plein ce soir là.

Son activité n'avait jamais faibli depuis l'arrivée des troupes de Bobby il y a maintenant quelques mois de cela. Les gens allaient et venaient, dormaient quelques nuits ici, puis repartaient dès qu'une chasse s'offrait à eux à l'autre bout du pays. Sam s'était plutôt bien habitué à cette nouvelle ambiance chaleureuse, y trouvant du réconfort après une vie alternant la solitude ou composée uniquement de son frère. Depuis son retour, après que Michael fut expulsé de son corps, la transition pour Dean n'avait pas été aussi bonne que celle de son cadet. Bien-sûr, il adorait voir certains de ses proches plus régulièrement, se sentir soutenu en permanence... Passer des soirées en compagnie de Bobby, Jody, Charlie, tout ceux qui passaient lui rendre visite, était quelque chose qui lui était cher. Mais outre le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus se balader le peignoir ouvert chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait, il souffrait d'un manque de solitude.

Il ricana. Posé devant Baby, cette dernière garée sur le bord d'un champ silencieux dans ce qui pourrait être qualifié de _milieu de nul part_. Une bière à la main. Souffrir de la solitude, il pouvait comprendre, mais d'un manque de solitude ? _Plus compliqué que ça, tu meurs Winchester..._ songea t-il.

« … il va te tuer, Cas ! » s'exclama la voix de Sam.

Dean mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Passant du silence au brouhaha. Clignant des yeux un instant avant de reconnaître l'intérieur du bunker l'entourant. Sa bière toujours dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Plusieurs personnes l'entouraient. Sam, Castiel, Jack, Charlie, Claire. Tous attablés au même endroit que lui. D'autres visages connus parlant ici et là autour d'eux, ne leur prêtant pas attention.

« Il a l'air constipé, j'ai peut-être oublié quelque chose là-bas. »

Dean se tourna vers Castiel, toujours déboussolé. Cherchant à comprendre la situation.

« Son cerveau peut-être ? » suggéra Sam en ricanant.

« Sammy... » grogna Dean en lui suggérant de répondre rapidement.

« Castiel est venu te chercher, » reconstitua Charlie avec un grand sourire. « On pensait que tu voudrais passer la soirée avec nous. »

Le chasseur mit un instant à se re-situer, passant sa main sur le visage. Castiel avait récemment retrouvé ses ailes suite à une série d'évènements qui reflétaient parfaitement leur quotidien, mais il n'avait plus expérimenté cela depuis des années.

« Et B... »

« J'ai ramené l'Impala dans le garage, » le rassura l'ange immédiatement.

Le Winchester resta un instant fixé sur ce dernier, toujours un peu perdu, avant de hocher la tête. Voyant que le séraphin avait devancé les craintes que le chasseur aurait pu avoir.

« Merci, » se contenta t-il de répondre, se détournant finalement.

Il fixa un instant ses mains. Il devrait donc passer cette soirée avec tout le monde. Encore une fois. Il ne remarqua pas la tête songeuse de Castiel qui tentait de l'analyser.

« Donc, j'ai loupé quoi ? » s'exprima t-il pour tenter de rentrer dans l'ambiance, ne souhaitant pas broyer du noir devant tout le monde.

« Claire nous racontait sa dernière chasse aux loups-garou dans le Wisconsin, » lui apprit Jack avec admiration.

Tandis que la jeune chasseuse recommença son récit non sans une fierté plus qu'apparente, Dean écouta distraitement l'anecdote, tentant d'accorder du sens aux mots qu'il entendait.

Il se passa une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de ne pas pouvoir ignorer plus longtemps le regard pesant qu'avait Castiel sur lui. Lui jetant des regards furtifs, tentant de comprendre l'attention soudaine de l'ange. Ce n'est que quand il finit par en avoir marre et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, que le décor changea de nouveau. A peine eut-il le temps de le réaliser que le champ était réapparut autour de lui, le sol dur et terreux sous ses mains.

Atterrissant à quatre pattes.

« CAS, ARRÊTE DE ME... »

Mais il ne tarda pas à sentir ce mal-être revenir, celui qu'il avait à chaque fois que le brun le transportait ainsi. Tandis qu'il tenta désespérément de calmer sa respiration et de ne pas vomir, gardant sa position d'atterrissage, son ami en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Tu ne semblais pas très en forme au bunker. J'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais prendre un peu l'air. »

Dean mit un instant à relever la tête sans risquer un malaise, respirant toujours bruyamment.

« J'ai l'air mieux que tout à l'heure là !? » lâcha t-il par réflexe.

Il fixa un instant les champs qui les entouraient, bordés par le silence. Finissant par se calmer. Devenant assez rationnel pour comprendre les intentions de son ami.

« Oui, je crois que j'en avais besoin, » confirma t-il finalement en hochant la tête.

Castiel continua de l'observer un instant avant de répondre à son tour.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas t'habituer à cette nouvelle dynamique du bunker, Dean. »

Le chasseur sembla surpris. Y avait-il une seule chose que les gens ne devinaient pas en l'observant ? Ou alors était-ce propre à son ami ?

« Sam aime être entouré, Jack adore cette convivialité, et je ne refuse jamais un apprentissage du contact humain. Mais je comprends ton besoin d'être seul avec toi-même par moment. »

Il inspira avant de continuer.

« Ça n'a pas été facile d'affronter le regard des autres lorsque tu étais... parti. »

Dean garda son regard là où il était. Sans un mot. Ils abordaient donc cette conversation.

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à te chercher, tu le sais, » expliqua Castiel en replongeant dans ses pensées un instant. « Mais je crois qu'une part au fond de moi était égoïste. Elle cherchait aussi à prendre de la distance sur le monde qui m'entourait lorsque je rentrais. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer cet endroit sans toi. Encore moins qu'on me demande sans interruption comment j'allais. »

Le Winchester tourna lentement son regard vers lui.

« Pour tout dire, Sam a été le plus intempestif. »

Dean laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui. L'année dernière il n'arrêtait pas de... »

Mais il se tut rapidement. Ne souhaitant pas aborder l'inversion de leur situation il y a un an de cela. Lorsque Dean avait été passé des semaines enfermé dans sa chambre, souffrant de son deuil. Le conduisant jusqu'à des situations désespérés. Jusqu'à Billy, lors de cette fameuse mission. Castiel avait-il été dans cet état similaire ? Mais le chasseur ne se risquerait jamais à lui demander cela, il le savait.

L'ange sembla sentir qu'ils abordaient un des terrains où le chasseur ne souhaitait pas entrer. Ignorant son commentaire.

« On pourrait partir, » se contenta t-il de répondre.

Dean se tourna finalement vers lui, interloqué.

« Tu veux quitter le bunker ? »

« Non, » précisa t-il, se rattrapant. « Je veux dire partir quelque temps. Ou une semaine. Un weekend. Ce n'est pas comme si le Kansas allait manquer de chasseurs actuellement. Je pense que ça nous ferait du bien, d'être un peu à l'écart. »

Quelque chose se réveilla en Dean. Une petite chaleur indéfinissable. Songeant à l'idée de s'éloigner de tout le monde le temps d'un weekend... avec Castiel. Son cerveau lutta un instant pour et contre cette idée nouvelle. Mais quelque chose en lui parla à sa place.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai entendu depuis un moment, » déclara finalement le Winchester.

Le regard de Castiel sembla presque briller.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais apprécier un paysage que tu ne connais pas encore, comme Londres ou... »

« Woh woh woh Cas, on se calme ! Jusque là ton idée était bonne. Mais on va faire ça à _ma_ manière. Pas de transport angélique qui vont me donner une semaine de nausée après avoir traversé tout l'Atlantique ! »

« Mais, Dean, tu connais déjà tout les États-Unis... »

« J'aime ce que je connais, » le rassura le chasseur. « Écoute ça. On prend Baby, les meilleures musiques qui soient, on roule sans chercher une destination précise, et on voit où ça nous mène. »

« Tu fais ça tout les mois, » lui fit remarquer l'ange.

« Mais pas avec toi. »

Le Winchester resta un instant suspendu à ses mots, cherchant à déterminer s'il avait franchi une ligne. Puis finalement, il se releva. Prêt à retourner dans la voiture pour rouler jusqu'au bunker.

« La proposition est là, Cas. Si ça t'intéresse. »

L'ange observa un instant le chasseur avant de se relever et de se diriger à son tour vers la voiture.

« Ce serait mon plus grand plaisir. »


End file.
